Some Help
by Shogunda
Summary: Just a list of ideas for stories, I will write one of these stories soon.


**This is my first writing published on this site and I know it is a mess so please no flames. I got the idea for this off of a quiz on Fairy Tail Mania. If anyone would like to see one of these made into a story please mention it in a review.**

1. Gray

2. Cobra

3. Bixlow

4. Gazille

5. Erza

6. Loke

7. Mystgun

8. Edo-Natsu

9. Leon

10. Laxus

11. Natsu

12. Lucy

1) Ever read a five fic?

An Erza fic? Yes I have,.

2) Nine... hot?

Leon, yes he is. In my opinion he has the best body in the manga.

3) What would happen if eleven caught four kissing eight?

Natzu walked in on Gazille making out with Natsu's Edoras counterpart? Natsu: "Gazille! What the hell are you doing with me! I'll kill you!"

4) six/seven, good couple?

Loke and Mystgun? No way they are in no way compatiable.

5) Ever read any nine/three fluff?

Leon/Bixlow? I don't think it exists.

6) What song would you use to right a songfic about twelve?

Last Night on Earth but only Lucy/Loki.

7) What kind of plot would a fic where two got with ten have?

Cobra and Laxus? Drunkenly sleep together and deal with the consequences in an obnoxious yet funny way.

8) What would happen if eleven got four pregnant?

Natsu got Gazille pregnant? Gazille would be extremly pissed off trying to make an unprepared, immature Natsu pay for doing that to him.

9) One is dating two but three is extremely jealous. Three eventually wins two over and breaks them up. Sad and lonely, one ends up having a short and unpleasant affair with nine before seeking advice from seven and finding love instead. Meanwhile, seven has been constantly feuding with eight until one of them gets seriously injured during one of their fights. Twelve, who in secretly in love with four, forbids them from ever seeing each other again, causing them to realize how much their friendship meant... Reactions?

Gray is dating Cobra but Bixlow is extremely jealous. Bixlow eventually wins Cobra over and breaks them up. Sad and lonely, Gray ends up having a short and unpleasant affair with Leon before seeking advice from Mystgun and finding love instead. Meanwhile, Mystgun has been constantly feuding with Edo-Natsu until one of them gets seriously injured during one of their fights. Lucy, who in secretly in love with Gazille, forbids them from ever seeing each other again, causing them to realize how much their friendship meant.

10) one/six or one/seven?

Gray/Loke or Gray/Mystgun? Definatly Gray/Loke, Gray/Mystgun could only ever be friends.

11) Would eight look good in a bikini?

Edo-Natsu? No.

12) If seven could get three to answer any question truthfully, what question would be asked?

Mystgun ask Bixlow? ...I have no idea.

13) one/five/twelve? Yes? No?

Gray/Erza/Lucy? Not exactly my thing but yes.

14) What would six's reaction be to finding out three had to model for an underwear ad? What would three's reaction be?

Loki: "You're... modeling underwear... weird..." Bixlow: "My babies love it!"

15) What kind of situation would have two kissing twelve?

Cobra kissing Lucy? After Nirvana collapses Lucy gets stuck watching the wounded Cobra until the council can arrest him. When he awakes he mistakes Lucy for his guardian angel and kisses her.

16) Would you (or your friends) ever write (read) a two/four/eight fic?

Cobra/Gazille/Edo-Natsu? ...Maybe...but not really into threesomes.

17) What kind of pick up line would five use on eight?

Erza on Edo-Natsu? "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Sorry can't imagine Erza flirting successfully with anyone.

18) If seven spilled elevens biggest secret, eleven would...

Mystgun spill Natsu's secret? Probably try and beat him up, after he loses pretends Mystgun doesn't exist.

19) Title an eight/eleven hurt/comfort fic?

Edo-Natsu/Natsu? After the fight with the Edoras army Edo-Natsu finds out Edo-Lissiana has died. Before they go back to Earthland Natsu tries to comfort his counterpart knowing exactly what he was going through and turns into something more.

20) If three fought twelve, who would win?

Bixlow against Lucy, it's already happened in the story.

21) On a plausibility scale of one to ten (one being TOTALLY implausible), where would you put a two/six fic?

Cobra/Loke? Three.

22) If eight had to pick between one or five, who would be picked?

Edo-Natsu has to choose between Gray and Erza, I would say Gray only because I think he would be too afraid of Erza.

23) Seven walks in on four dancing around and singing, wearing Ouran High School Host Club cosplay. How does seven react? (If you don't know OHSHC, just substitute another manga)

Mystgun walks in on Gazille? Backs out of the room slowly and pretends he saw nothing.

24) Seven most resembles blank from this other manga/story/movie/tv show/etc.

Seighart from Rave... obviously.

25) Write a summary for a nine/two fic.

After the battle with the Oracion Seis Leon finds the injured Cobra in the wreckage. Leon takes him in to try and get information on the rest of the Balam Allience but instead while waiting for him to wake up ends up falling for the redhead.

26) What warning(s) would you put in a three/five/eleven fic?

Bixlow/Erza/Natsu? Bondage, sadism (Mistress Erza), masochisim (Bixlow) and pseudo-rape.

27) One kissing twelve. Thought?

Gray/Lucy? One of my favorite Fairy Tail couples so it totally works.

28) What song would best describe three/four?

Bixlow/Gazille? Deathmetal.

29) How would six react if four said he/she was in love with him/her?

Gazille confessed to Loke? He would probably luagh thinking it was a joke but when he noticed Gazille was serious he would just stand there dumbfounded..

30) If nine or eleven read this, what would they say?

Natsu would be laughing at most parts and burning his computer at others.


End file.
